


Sorry Daddy

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Masturbation, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she gets caught touching herself without him, she gets punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this scenario up for my sexting partner and decided to expand on it and post it here. Enjoy.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

 

Fuck. She had been caught in the act. She wasn't allowed to touch herself when he wasn't there, but she had fallen prey to her arousal. He had caught her swirling her clit and fucking herself with her favorite dildo.

 

"You know I don't want you touching yourself when I'm not around."

 

"Sorry Daddy. I couldn't help myself."

 

He sighed. "I'm gonna have to punish you."

 

Her heart rate sped up. "Daddy..."

 

"You know the rules, baby. Get on your hands and knees. Keep the dildo in."

 

In between shaky breaths, she obeyed. Her back was to him with her ass up in the air.

 

"I'm gonna give you ten hits. Do you think that's fair, baby?"

 

"Yes Daddy." The first hit was better than any drug. As his hand hit her ass, adrenaline rushed through her veins. With each successive slap, she got wetter and her clit throbbed to the point of pain. She clenched around the plastic dildo until she was shaking.

 

He shook his head. "Your ass is all red, baby. You took your punishment so well, but it's not over. If you're gonna fuck yourself without me, you don't get my cock." He pulled the dildo all the way out before slamming it back into her.

 

"Daddy!" She cried.

 

"You like that baby? Is this toy better than my cock?" He quickened his pace until she was fucking herself back onto the toy.

 

"No, Daddy. You're better."

 

"Damn straight. I can fuck you ten times better than yourself baby." As her orgasm started to sneak up on her, he pulled the toy all the way out.

 

"Daddy!" She whined at the loss.

 

He shushed her. "I'm gonna give you the real thing now, baby." He pushed himself into her as she sighed with relief.

 

"This is all I wanted, Daddy."

 

"Now you're gonna get it, hon." He drove himself into her, the sound of skin slapping filling the room. Their moans mixed into the air as they were reaching their climaxes.

 

"I'm so close Daddy."

 

"Let go, baby. Daddy's gonna come inside of you." 

 

"Fuck!" As she clenched around him, she could feel him release inside her. After a few more thrusts, he pulled out, his come dripping out of her.

 

"You look so good like this baby," he commented.

 

"Did I make it up to you?" She asked.

 

He lightly kissed her mouth. "Yes baby. You're Daddy's good girl."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
